


Lie To Me

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Brian's wedding, Lies, M/M, Memories, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick wanted to be lied to just one more time.





	Lie To Me

He didn't want it to end, even though he knew it would one day. Nick wanted the lie to continue, wanting him to tell him it would last forever, but knew it was a lie. They had been so young when it started and Nick knew the chances they were taking if they ever got caught. He didn't care, he wanted to be as close and connected to his best friend as he could and was willing to take the risk. 

But he had found the love of his life, the two had met before they were who they were now and had fallen in love with him for who he was, not what he was. The one who had been there for him when Nick and the others hadn't, putting her foot down about pushing his surgery back when they wanted him to hold off for as long as possible. Had taken the fans hate and bad mouthing in stride, sticking by his side no matter what, no wonder he was marrying her. 

Nick sighed softly as he leaned back against the couch looking around the now quiet house, so many memories running through his mind. All the times they made love or were so worked up from the teasing, Nick would push him onto the couch and took him right there, loving the sounds he would make when Nick would get rough. 

The tears fell as the memories continued to flood his mind, their relationship wasn't just about the sex. He would miss the cuddles, the soft kisses, those soft hands moving over his body and cock, knowing Nick's body better then anyone ever would.

Nick shuttered as he felt a slight throb between his legs, surprising him as they had just made love and spent the night and early morning together for the last time. They both knew it was wrong, he was getting married tomorrow, but they needed closure, needed to be with each other one last time. 

Not everything had been a lie over the years, Nick knew he would always have a part of his best friend's heart and would always be there for him. Things were just going to be a bit different now, Nick would have to share his friend's attention and love with another. 

Nick wiped his face trying to calm down, smiling softly at the thought of last night. How soft and slow it had been, no rushing or roughness. They both wanted to enjoy each other and burn the memories in their minds knowing it would be the last. He had been so soft and loving with Nick, taking his time kissing every part of his body, teasing him until he had been rendered down to begging. Nick had loved watching those beautiful blue eyes turn dark as he sucked and licked Nick's throbbing cock, taking his time and showing Nick how much he loved him. 

He'd been gone for about an hour, but Nick was hard again as the tears continued to fall, his hand sliding into his pj bottoms. Nick groaned wrapping his hand around the base, stroking it gently. He wanted his hand around his cock, but knew he no longer would feel that soft hand or warm mouth around him again. 

"Brian.." Nick whimpered softly, his hand stroking faster. 

He pulled his bottoms down so he could have a bit more freedom, using the pre as lube. He whimpered as his hand moved faster, feeling his cock throb. His eyes were closed, his brain playing tricks on him as he imagined him between Nick's legs, licking and loving on him the only way he could. 

Nick finally felt his orgasm hit as it shot and covered his shirt and hand, he didn't slow his hand until he was complete done, panting hard and fast. He let his softening cock go before taking his bottoms and shirt off to take a shower. He just wanted Brian to lie to him one more time.


End file.
